The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E103-4E112
Actions Stinheim Clan 1) The dwarven elders attempt to develop a rudimentary system of ledgers, to record the future monetary ventures and prevent a failure of such proportions from occurring again. 2) Work begins on a small shrine to honor the dwarven ancestors who first settled this area. The groundbreaking was overseen by King Baldr himself. 3) A section of the town was set aside for the sale of worked gems and minerals, as well as the mushrooms grown in the caves, and the small amounts of food harvested from the mountain terraces. 4) The stubbornness of dwarves knows no bounds. Work has resumed in an effort to recover from the disaster of their last attempt. Halls of the Five: The Creator is hardly one to give up on a task. He continues building his Shrine-Titans. The current models arent nearly titanic enough. (1) The Sustainer and The Alterer continue their job of librarian, organizing the ancient libraries. (2 & 3) The Inquirer, finding no imps or pixies, does his own expirementaion into the field of prescience. (4) 'Rhiam Reich ' 1) Culture: Eckard attempts to create a constitution officially codifying the noble positions, their rights, and their responsibilities to the Reich. 2,3) Income: dwarven artisans are established in primarily human communities both to provide luxury goods and take human apprentices. 4) tech: Attempts are made to demostic large local animals for use in agricultural work. (I don't care which kind, but I'd like mounts on a 20) 'Ashelani ' 1) The Queen sees the progress on the stables and begins to lay a new clutch of eggs, containing within them a proto-queen, to build a secondary hive to the south. From there, she will be able to lay eggs to adapt to problems in that area. (-10 wealth, expansion) 2) Many beast of the jungle fall prey to the predation of the newly camouflaged hunters, providing the Ashelani with the food needed to create a new colony. (income?) 3) The Queen sends more drones to work on the animal pens, to steady the supply of food for her brood. (income) 4) Drones begin reinforcing their tunnels with a naturally produced resin, in order to keep them both waterproof and more structurally sound. (technology) 'Mu’lakka ' 1) Income: The Mu'lakka fishermen put out their traps and nets to gather fish for their people 2) Technology: Mu'lakka sailors attempt to figure out ways to improve the quality of their ships to have a larger carrying capacity and to be more seaworthy, capable of travelling further to foreign lands 3) Technology: Mu'lakka chiefs and teachers attempt to form an alphabet so that communications may be preserved for the long journeys that are necessary for their people. 4) Expansion/income: ships are sent out to sail up the eastern side of Liosa with men tasked to find any natural riches they may come across and establish communications with any tribes they encounter 'Derultians: ' The Derultian people, unable to be upset with their recent failures due to a lack of emotions, do nothing but keep trying, knowing that their success is inevitable and that the previous course of action is still best. Results Stinheim: 6, 13, 2, 19 Disheartened by the unprofitability of the dwarfen mines, the dwarfs of Stinheim have difficulties compiling a ledger system—the difficulties being that they are still stubbornly mining away, convinced that behind the veins of crapstone and sludge lies valuable adamantite. No progress is made. The shrine, however, is coming along well, and will be completed next season (1 more success required). The gemstone stalls of the dwarfen fortresses are unmanned due to the aforementioned stubbornness, but a revelation is made that dwarfen crapstone is actually highly valued by other races, who refer to it as “mithril.” The dwarfs are skeptical of any metal that is not adamantite, but the sales of crapstone provide much needed income (+5 income). The Halls of the Five: 15, 16, 17, 7 The titans are complete! Non-anthropomorphic slabs of scorched earth and leftover marble rotating around a magical core, they serve as eyes for The Creator and can be sent out to expand instead of the gods (+1 to expansion rolls). In addition, the libraries are finally organized, and the secrets of your once-great people are finally compiled as a handy reference for any of the Four to look at (+2 to science and magic research rolls). The Inquirer has yet to embark on his research, his justification being that he is a god and time is irrelevant to him. While he is right, he’s also being kind of a lazy prick. Rhiam Reich: 10, 5, 15, 11 The constitution is underway but ethnic tensions between orcs and dwarfs have stalled negotiations, despite the lamentations of Koragg (2 more successes needed). The stalls are also taking more time to set up than anticipated (1 more success needed). Several large boars are rounded up, but they are so precocious that taming them will take some time (2 more successes needed). The Ashelani Dominion: 3, 20, 11, 8 The expansion is a failure—the eggs fail to hatch at all, and your kingdom is now in debt (you are at -7 wealth as of right now). Despite this, the reign of the hive mind is still strong, and the willful insectoid-crab beasts are finally subjugated (+6 income) to such an extent that they have been integrated into the greater hive mind and now serve a military function (+1 to military rolls). The drone workforce will take more time (2 more successes), and the resin for tunneling has yet to be developed at all. The Mu’lakka Lands: 2, 19, 10, 14 A great storm turns your fishing fleet into floatsam, and no profit is made this year. However, new shipbuilding technologies are developed, and the new double-masted ships of the Mu’lakka are now the best in all the world (+2 to navy rolls, your ships can now reach lower Manuk, upper Liosa, and Rhiam). The crude pictograms of your people will take time to be standardized into an alphabet (2 more successes needed). Using your new ships, a successful colony is established along the eastern banks of Liosa (+2 income). Derult: 5, 5, 5, 14 Nope. Your expansion fails yet again as a sandstorm whips through the desert and scatters your overland exploration force (your current wealth is -10). Saurus bastardus lives up to its name and remains impossible to capture for your inarticulate clockwork men. The A small salt mine is established in the side of the mountains, and the trickle of wealth it brings in is a pittance of what your leaders had originally estimated (+2 income). Category:The Ledgers of Baldr